


Somebody to Love

by TeaRoses



Category: Pumpkin Scissors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Randel Alice romance, using a song by Queen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Love

To them he had been less than human, less even than a killing machine because they always feared he might somehow turn against them. The _Gespenst Jäger_ were kept separate from each other as much as possible to keep them from conspiring; if he saw another person it was probably because they were about to die. But not all of him remained empty; there were times when he still though it was possible that he could care, or even that someone could care for him.

And now it was real; he had partners and friends... and Alice. At the beginning, he told himself that it was respect, then respect mixed with affection. After a time he didn't bother denying that "love" was a better word for his feelings, though it was still something he could never admit out loud. And that would be true even if he weren't the sort of speaker who had to struggle to get words out at all.

There were times when he pictured touching her. He struggled not to think of any such thing, but he was happy at this sign that he was still human, and sometimes gave in to his thoughts.

Really he had no idea what it would be like. How could he, when she would never want any such thing and they had never even embraced? But sometimes his daydreams seemed real -- the way she might feel in his arms, pressed up against his chest. He could hear her voice murmuring to him, feel her lips on his cheek.

And occasionally let it go even further, since he was only human, since this was only in his mind. He let his scarred hands run down her shoulders to her breasts and tried to picture the feel of her delicate skin. Her own hands would guide his to pleasure her, and he would stroke up her thighs as she encouraged him with words. This was when he became overwhelmed by his own thoughts, by the ideal of his fingers moving gently inside her as she called out softly in release.

He would open his eyes then, to the reality of being under the bridge alone, and curl up on himself in embarrassment. Alice would be angry if she knew any of this. But he still couldn't be truly sad, not when Alice herself was real and he at least, after all these years, had somebody to love.


End file.
